1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates compositions that contain bimetal complexes. The bimetal complexes can be prepared by reacting a polyfunctional compound with two or more coordination elements.
2. Background of the Invention
Malonic acid is a polyfunctional acid used in many products. The ion form of malonic acid, as well as its esters and salts, are known as malonates. Various copper malonates are known through the extensive use of the malonato ion in crystal engineering to explore the structural chemistry of copper (II) malonate, which exists in several hydrated forms such as copper (II) malonate dihydrate, copper (II) malonate trihydrate, and copper malonate tetrahydrate. Other copper (II) malonate hydrates are also known. However, the study of reaction products of polyfunctional acids and the formation of malonates is problematic in that conditions of synthesis, stoichiometry and temperature should be known and applied in order to synthesize the desired product. For example, the mixture of copper carbonate and malonic acid in a 1:2 molar ratio kept at 5° C. for weeks results in the formation of deep blue copper (II) malonate trihydrate crystals.
It would be desirable to provide compositions containing reaction products of polyfunctional compounds with two or more coordination elements. It would also be desirable to provide malonates having both copper/zinc and/or other metallic constituents.